


Время для раскаяния

by LeilaMary



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эцио и Федерико учатся проводить время в церкви</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время для раскаяния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time for Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727717) by [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015  
> Бета: irqa  
> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика, попрание религии

Семья Аудиторе никогда не пропускала мессу. Они приходили каждое воскресенье, по религиозным праздникам и на День Святого Обязательства. Семья приходила рано и уходила поздно, ведь после того, как месса заканчивалась, католики просто не могли заткнуться, иногда просиживая часами после ее окончания. Мама вела беседы с другими женщинами, говоря о… том, о чем обычно говорят женщины. Отец в это время разговаривал с деловыми партнерами, и Клаудия прогуливалась со своими друзьями. Петруччо всегда оставался рядом с матерью, держа ее за руку, и выслушивал умилительное воркование других женщин.

Эцио и Федерико сбегали домой так скоро, как только позволяла вежливость.

Не то чтобы Эцио _ненавидел_ свою веру… Он просто считал мессу отупляюще скучной. Он мог перечислить тысячу других дел, которыми он бы лучше занялся, чем сидеть в холодном соборе на сквозняке, слушая, как отец Гаччимо целый час проповедует о _хлебе насущном_ или о чем-то таком же неинтересном. Он думал, что, возможно, отец считал так же, потому что когда бы Эцио ни бросал на него взгляд, он с отвисшей челюстью глядел _сквозь_ кафедру, вместо того, чтобы смотреть _на_ нее.

Эцио абсолютно точно знал, что Федерико никогда не слушал, и, учитывая то, что братья давно уже были близки, их внимание на мессе еще больше распалялось. Они были очень близки, и единственное, что мешало Эцио сойти с ума, когда его задница затекла на церковной скамье — сидящий рядом старший брат. Когда они были моложе, они боролись на пальцах, отчего получали шлепок от матери, если она их ловила, и строгий выговор от отца.

Теперь, когда они были старше… Их игры не были столь безобидны. Эцио размышлял, что бы сказали мать и отец, если бы поймали их. Он надеялся, что этого никогда не произойдет.

— Брр… — прошептал, дрожа, Эцио. Его руки были скрещены на груди, пока он вглядывался в облачко пара, застывшего перед лицом, больше, чем в монотонно бубнящего проповедь священника.

Эцио разгладил тяжелое шерстяное одеяло, лежащее на коленях, и приподнял край, чтобы укрыть Федерико. Двое братьев съежились под покрывалом, стараясь сберечь как можно больше тепла. Зима оказалась очень унылой, но ни ветер, ни снег не останавливали их мать от того, чтобы вытащить их на пятничную мессу с исповедью. Она выглядела необеспокоенной холодом, тогда как отец, Клаудия и Петруччо ютились под другим шерстяным одеялом, чтобы не замерзнуть до смерти. 

— Она сумасшедшая, — прошептал Федерико ему на ухо.

Эцио хмыкнул и кивнул, поворачивая голову.

— Если Господь греет ее, то почему он не простирает свою добродетель на нас? — прошептал он брату.

— Я не знаю, — съязвил Федерико. — Может потому, что ты, язычник, не слушаешь мессу? 

— О, _кто_ бы говорил, — ответил Эцио, слегка тыча брата локтем в ребра. — Мама застала бы тебя храпящим, если бы я не разбудил тебя в прошлое Воскресенье.

— Я, спящий на мессе? — Федерико сделал оскорбленное лицо. — Я был просто _очень_ погружен в молитву, знаешь ли.

— Шшш! — мать повернулась к ним, прикладывая к губам палец.

Эцио и Федерико бросили на нее извиняющийся взгляд и откинулись на скамье, когда она снова стала внимательно вслушиваться в длинную, _длинную_ проповедь святого отца.

Эцио некоторое время пытался вслушиваться… Правда пытался, но он бросил взгляд на Федерико и не смог стереть с лица озорную ухмылку от одной мысли, пришедшей в его голову. Глубоко в молитвах, так? Эцио посмотрит, насколько _глубоко в молитву_ он сможет погрузить любимого брата. Федерико стеклянными глазами смотрел в пустоту, когда рука Эцио скользнула под одеяло и чувствительно провела по бедру. Это определенно привлекло его внимание. Федерико чуть не слетел со скамейки, голова мотнулась в сторону Эцио, глаза были широко открыты.

Эцио ухмыльнулся и приложил палец к губам, прежде чем повернуться к кафедре, притворившись, что внимательно слушает, в то время как его рука нежно скользила по верхней части бедра Федерико, костяшки пальцев слегка касались промежности. Большое шерстяное одеяло скрывало все от посторонних глаз, но слишком явные движения привлекли бы внимание окружающих.

Поэтому Эцио едва мог удержаться от того, чтобы улыбаться, как дурак, когда он больше чувствовал, чем видел, как его брат пытается не двигаться и глотает стоны наслаждения. Он подвинул руку так, чтобы тереть прямо поверх увеличивающейся выпуклости в кожаных штанах Федерико, ладонь сдавливала и поддразнивала член, пока он, полностью возбужденный, не уперся в бедро, умоляя о разрядке.

Руки Федерико что есть силы впились в край скамьи, как будто ему нужно было держаться, чтобы не слететь со скамьи к стропилам огромного собора. Эцио трясся в беззвучном смехе, в то время как его длинные ловкие пальцы расшнуровали завязки и вытащили член брата; на кончике уже выступили капли смазки.

Федерико не смог сдержать один длинный громкий стон, когда Эцио большим пальцем обвел головку, но что-то неведомое потворствовало брату, так как именно в этот момент прихожане засмеялись над какой-то фразой падре Гаччимо. Его небольшая оплошность прошла незамеченной, но Эцио предупреждающе сжал руку, намекая, чтобы он больше так не делал… У него почти случился сердечный приступ.  
Федерико закусил губу и кивнул, глаза были стеклянные, он вглядывался в кафедру, костяшки пальцев побелели. Эцио сам чуть не побелел, когда их мать внезапно, без предупреждения, решила наклониться через него, чтобы шепнуть Федерико:

— Я рада видеть, что ты, наконец, стал вникать в проповедь падре! — прошептала она, одобрительно кивая им обоим, прежде чем снова выпрямиться.

— Господи… — прошипел Федерико.

Эцио рвано выдохнул, пытаясь заставить сердце снова биться, и начал быстрее ласкать брата под одеялом — возможно, это был знак, что не следовало _сильно_ затягивать. Его рука сдавливала и изгибалась, ладонь была липкая и мокрая от смазки, которая вытекала при каждом движении. 

— Ах… Э… Эцио… Я…

Федерико стонал на выдохе так тихо, что даже Эцио едва мог слышать его за общим шумом паствы. Эцио ухмыльнулся и сделал одно долгое сильное движение, его большой палец снова обвел головку, и этого оказалось достаточно. Его старший брат поднял руку и закусил запястье, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда он кончил на внутреннюю сторону одеяла и руку Эцио, которая нежно поглаживала его во время оргазма.

Пока Федерико как можно менее заметно пытался восстановить дыхание, Эцио заправил ему брюки, зашнуровал кожаную тесьму и вытер руку об одеяло. Вместе они подвинули его так, чтобы сперма не касалась коленей, но они могли наслаждаться его теплом. Судя по тому, какой красный был Федерико, ему было достаточно тепло. Он бросил острый взгляд на младшего брата, и его глаза кричали о расплате.

Эцио широко вызывающе улыбнулся. «Ну же», — думал он.

После этого небольшого отклонения месса прошла довольно быстро. Они встали для «Отче наш», пожали руки (было немного неуютно жать матери руку той же рукой, которой ты только что подрочил брату), затем выстроились для причастия. Эцио размышлял, что в пламени ада должно быть особое место для тех, кто возбужден, когда причащается, но он просто не мог выкинуть из головы взгляд Федерико. Он думал, когда же его настигнет месть, и что именно это будет. 

После последней процессии Гаччимо представил приезжего священника, который должен был помогать на исповеди этим вечером. Эцио всегда ходил к незнакомым священникам, когда родители заставляли его исповедоваться — нет ничего более неловкого, чем признаваться в занятии сексом и мастурбации святому отцу, который мог узнать тебя по голосу. Как бы то ни было, он надеялся, что сможет просидеть здесь и выскользнуть, когда остальные члены семьи закончат.

Ожидание…

Ожидание…

Он немного пошептался с Федерико, прежде чем мать их за это отчитала.

Ожидание…

О, Боже, _наконец_ Федерико вернулся с исповеди, он был последним. Эцио надеялся, что они не заметили, что он не ходил… Такое случалось раньше. Он поднялся со скамьи, последовал за семьей, когда отец взглянул на него и указал на одну из очередей на исповедь.  
Эцио подавил стон и повесил голову.

— Я останусь с Эцио, — прошептал Федерико отцу, положив руку на плечо младшего брата. — Вы все можете идти домой, я присмотрю за этим преступником.

Эцио ткнул брата локтем.

— Хорошо, спасибо, сын, — Джованни бросил на Эцио предупреждающий взгляд и вышел, беря Марию под руку, словно олицетворяя собой картину идеальной семьи.

— Лучше тебе встать в очередь, братишка, такими темпами ты будешь самым последним, — хмыкнул Федерико, потрепав его за волосы.  
Эцио, ссутулившись, сел в конец самой короткой очереди и стал ждать своего часа. Кто бы сомневался, что очередь Гаччимо прошла быстрее, но Эцио не смел исповедоваться духовнику своего прихода. Ни за что, он лучше подождет. Он осмотрелся, размышляя, куда же запропастился Федерико, неужели этот засранец бросил его?

Один за другим... Эцио был все ближе к исповеди. В это время он составил список того, в чем он собирался признаться, иначе он растерялся бы, и это было бы просто унизительно. 

Дерзил близким…

Похотливо помышлял о женщинах…

Занимался самоудовлетворением…

Обманывал…

Лгал…

Проявлял неуважение к родителям…

Обычные, заурядные вещи, которые священник, конечно, уже слышал только сегодня примерно миллион раз. Это заняло бы у Эцио совсем немного времени, раз-два и готово.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он, когда человек впереди него вышел из исповедальни. Эцио вошел и закрыл за собой дверь, устраиваясь на деревянной скамейке, складывая перед собой руки. Тень священника за перегородкой двинулась.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — пробормотал Эцио, думая о том, что он будет есть на ужин. — Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как я исповедовался.

— А, ходишь регулярно, — сказал священник, фигура за экраном сдвинулась. — Хорошо, в чем ты хотел исповедаться?

Эцио открыл рот, чтобы прочесть список, когда дверь тихо открылась, и, прежде чем Эцио успел вскрикнуть от удивления, Федерико пролез внутрь, встал на колени у его ног, затворил за собой дверь и закрыл Эцио рот, прижимая палец к губам.

— Сын? — сказал священник после некоторого молчания Эцио.

— А-а, отец, простите меня, — заикался Эцио. — Просто так трудно, а!.. Ис… исповедоваться…

Федерико, этому чертову ублюдку, понадобилось всего ничего времени, чтобы достать член Эцио из штанов и взять в рот. Он помогал руками, работая над возбужденным членом Эцио так быстро, как только мог.

— Сын мой, исповедь всегда трудна, — доброжелательно сказал священник. — Но Бог простит тебя, если ты истово покаешься. 

— Д-да, конечно, — Эцио сглотнул, глядя, как губы Федерико растягиваются на его возбужденной плоти, тихо причмокивая, когда достигали головки; язык ласкал уздечку.

— Я… Ах… — будь проклят его мозг, рисующий одну пустоту. Все, на чем он мог сконцентрироваться — это не кричать и не хватать брата за волосы, чтобы истово трахнуть его рот и наконец кончить.

— Ох! М… Жульничество! — запинался Эцио, пальцы вплетались, вжимались в блестящие каштановые волосы. — Жульничество в картах.  
— М… — сказал священник, явно ожидая большего.

— М… Ложь… Ах… И-и… Неуважение к р-р-родителям, — Эцио замаскировал внезапный громкий стон под всхлип, когда Федерико слегка царапнул зубами по стоящему колом члену.

— Ты очень… Очень расстроен этим, не так ли, сын мой? — спросил священник.

— О… Д-дааа… — выдохнул Эцио, сгорбившись, когда рука старшего брата потянула штаны вниз, чтобы достать мошонку; он начал посасывать, пока его рука сдавливала основание члена Эцио. 

— Понимаю… Продолжай, пожалуйста, — медленно сказал священник.

— Так… Ах… — рот снова обратил внимание на плоть, ладони мягко поглаживали яйца. — Я… М… У меня были… похотли-Иии-вые мысли!   
Ох, этот блядский язык скользнул по чувствительной щелке.

Федерико не сдерживал себя. Он сосал, вылизывал, щипал и сжимал в нужных местах, сводя Эцио с ума. Это не могло продолжаться долго. Он уже чувствовал, что расплавленный жар собирается в основании члена, извиваясь и изворачиваясь словно змея. Его руки слегка подтолкнули Федерико, пытаясь загнать член глубже в горло — он знал, что его брат _это может_.

— Это все, сын мой? — спросил священник, когда повисло очередное затянувшееся молчание.

— М… Д-да… Отец… Это всеее…

Федерико взял член глубже, но не полностью. Блядь, блядь, блядь, он был так близко, о, боже, боже, боже, еще совсем немного, и он был готов кончить в жаркий манящий рот Федерико.

— Хмм… Ты кажется полон раскаянья, — сказал священник. — Я хочу, чтобы ты три раза прочел Розарий и еще шесть раз Святую Марию, кроме того, зачитал любой пассаж на твой выбор из Библии.

— Да, отец! Да, отец! — тело Эцио замерло на скамье, когда его старший брат, наконец, полностью заглотил член и использовал горло, вырывая из Эцио оргазм. Он вздрогнул, когда кончил в жадный рот брата, закусывая губу и позволяя ему проглотить сперму, которая потекла из уголков рта.

Когда Федерико помог ему рукой, он взглянул вверх, ухмыляясь. «Расплата» — прошептал он.

— Ты чертов… — начал Эцио, но Федерико выскользнул за дверь до того, как он беззвучно закончил это проклятье.

— Х-хорошо, — запнулся священник. — Я рад, что ты принял наказание с таким… энтузиазмом…

Эцио растекся на скамье, лениво засовывая обмякший член в штаны, глаза его остекленели.

— Д-да, конечно… Отец… — выдохнул он. Разум пытался осознать происходящее; он слегка запаниковал, когда попытался вспомнить молитву, которую должен был произнести. К счастью, от чрезмерного повторения она постоянно хранилась на задворках сознания: «В этих и во всех других моих грехах я раскаиваюсь, Господи и Боже мой, и искренне сожалею, что оскорбил ими Тебя, милосердного и доброго моего Спасителя. Твердо решив избегать всякого греха, я уповаю на милосердие Твое и благодатную помощь Твою, укрепляющую меня во всяком добром деле. Аминь». 

Эцио облегченно выдохнул, подумав, что муштра матери наконец ему пригодилась. Он мог читать эти молитвы во сне.

Эцио видел, что священник положил руку на экран, начиная молиться в ответ: «Господь, Отец милосердный, смертью Сына Своего Ты примирился с миром и ниспослал нам Святого Духа, для отпущения грехов. Через пастырство Церкви, пусть Господь дарует тебе прощение и покой, и я отпускаю грехи твои, во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа».

Эцио перекрестился.

— Спасибо, отец, — выдохнул он.

— Иди с миром, сын мой, — сказал священник.

Эцио практически вылетел из исповедальни. Он нашел Федерико, который ожидал его у входных дверей, и потом проклинал его всю дорогу домой.

Он совсем забыл про епитимью.


End file.
